Cycles
by Triple Rainbow
Summary: New version of Adolescence. Sequel of Childhood. Snap shots of Harry's life starting from the end and ending at the beginning, but not necessarily in order. Last chapter will be when it all starts: a re-post of Childhood. Planning to go through all 7 years. First chapters will be confusing at some points but as more is posted, more will be revealed and all will be interconnected.
1. The End

He looks into the eyes before him. His image is reflected back onto their red orbs. The not-man they belonged to is kneeled before him- looking up at him with one part shock and three parts resolved embrace.

"It was always going to end this way," Harry said.

"We both knew it would," replied Voldemort. "Ever since that first glimpse."

"That doesn't mean I wanted to finish it like this."

"I know."

"But the cycle must be completed. The story must have a happy ending- and you've done too much for redemption from the hero."

"Should have stopped earlier." His eyes close for a moment and you can see reminisces of his old life- when he was truly alive and human. Then his eyes snapped open again with new strength shinning in them. His right eyebrow arches almost playfully. "But we both knew that wouldn't happen." Harry can't help but smirk back.

"Yes, we did. Didn't we?" But then all traces of a smile fell from his face and only sadness remained. Sadness that only comes from doing what you know has to be done- when all you wish for is to escape from the very destiny that drove you here.

"I'm sorry."

"I am too."

And then a green flash erupted from his phoenix wand. Voldemort was no more and the world cheered. But Harry could only think that sometimes the cycle is more than the glimpses shown in it.


	2. Contempt

Hey. I know this is the first note I have done on this story. Sorry for interrupting. Just wanted to say this takes place in sixth year. Okay, enjoy.

"I am sorry, you know."

"I know."

"...I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know."

"I just couldn't deal with it anymore- if you say I know one more time!"

"...I know"

WACK!

"Hey!"

"I did warn you Harry," she said with a small grin. But her face returned to a serious tone as she approached the subject. "I couldn't do it anymore… it was not a relationship. It was two friends that held hands." Her eyes seemed regretful. He looked down and away.

"It's not like I didn't want to do more Hermione. I just can't." She reached out and touched his gloved hand. Ripping it away he hissed in contempt, "These glimpses. I can't touch anyone without seeing their whole lives flash before my eyes. How could I watch you die everytime we kiss? How could I even try?"

Her hand fell away again, back to her lap. He did not blame her.

"I hope to be friends again. If you'd still have me as one." Her voice was smooth and sad and altogether too wonderful for him. Forcing himself, he looked up into her deep brown eyes.

"I would like that."


	3. Bellatrix and Statues

"Bellatrix! Get back here and face me for what you've done!" Harry shouted as he ran after her retreating figure. She was almost at telephone lift at the end of the hall when he shot a stunning spell at her back. She looked back just in time to dodge it before sending another spell in his direction. He took cover behind the statue of Magical Brethren. When he looked up, she had stopped running.

"Come out, come out, little Harry!" she called in her mocking baby voice, which echoed off the polished floors. "What did you come after me for, then? I thought you were here to avenge my dear cousin!" She seemed to be half laughing when she said that. Laughing in his face. Laughing about all of the hurt she caused! All that was her fault!

"I am," Harry found himself whispering. And it is these times that are the scariest because silent anger is what leads to drastic deeds. "I am!" He says louder so she could hear.

"Aaaaaah… Did you love him?" She called out mockingly- her body bent half over in a laugh, an insane grin crossed her face.

"CRUCIO!"

Bellatrix let out a horrendous scream. But it didn't end- it continued like long crazy wailing and the dark. Like someone on the edge of death begging for it instead of the continued pain. Like the poor snake from the orphanage. The thought of what happened to the snake and the boy made him drop the spell- filling him with such disgust that he could feel the bile rising up his throat. 'It wasn't my fault. It wasn't my fault,' he reminded himself, holding his arms around himself.

Bellatrix still laid on the floor, trying to breathe. Harry slowly made his way over to her and knelt by her side. After making sure her wand was out of reach, he looked back at her and choked a sob. He leaned down to her forehead and whispered, "I am so sorry" before lightly kissing her forehead. Then the flashes came down hard like rain in the blackness.

_Nessie and Andy playing with her in their childhood home. _

_ Her father telling them of how disgusting and worthless Muggles and Mudbloods were to big eyes staring up at him._

_ The hat calling out "SLYTHERIN!" to the Great Hall and her older sisters clapping loudly for her. _

_ Being bullied by a Mudblood Gryffindor. _

_ Must get stronger and make him pay._

_ Meeting Him. He knows how to help. He understands. _

_ Magic so glorious and dark that it eats up inside of her and she becomes it itself. _

_ Stronger. So much stronger. _

_ Betrayal. No sister but Nessie. No more family beyond her. _

_ Stronger. Must get stronger. _

_ Graduation and the entrance into the Death Eaters._

_ Make him pay like he did me. Make him bleed and suffer. _

_ Make Him proud. Make the Dark Lord proud. _

_ Training and pleasure and blood. So much emotion that you drown in it. _

_ Her first time. And it's with Him- only Him matters._

_ Marriage to keep appearances- Lestrange doesn't matter as long as He is here. _

_ But then He's gone. How? Need to find Him. NEED TO FIND HIM._

_ Screams and blood and no answers. _

_ Prison and insanity and only sadness and no Him. Never Him. _

_ But now He is back and glorious as ever and with me again. Now He is back to rule and be served and only the worthy, such as me, are allowed to. _

_ Raids and chaos and pleasure._

_ AVADA KADAVA. No more Sirius. _

_ Little baby Potter and then pain. So much pain. PAIN._

And then Harry was back out of the glimpse- out of the cycle half completed. He broke it before he could see the end- before he could finish it for her. No one should see their own future before it is time.

"So Harry, did you see anything as interesting as ours"

He turned sharply and saw Voldemort standing by the statue- wand raised and eyes wide with anticipation. Harry raised his wand in response and slowly got to his feet.

"I didn't wait to see the end like I did yours." Voldemort cocked his head to the side.

"_**But that is the best part, isn't it?**_" he hissed in parseltongue.

"_**Not always.**_" Voldemort tutted at this. It sounded strange coming from his mouth- like a voice coming out of a puppet.

"_**The ending is always the best Harry. It tells you all you need to know.**_" They were both circling each other now- ready to fire if needed.

"_**The journey is what defines us- not the end. The end is selected far before the individual choices are.**_"

"I'll politely disagree with that. There are no set destinies- except yours to die!" A bright green light shot out at Harry.

Harry dodged it and shot a bright red in return, yelling "Stupefy!" But another killing curse was already coming his way when another spell pushed him out of the way.

Dumbledore was standing a few yards away. He whipped his wand around in a circle over his head and the water swirled out of the fountain- sweeping Voldemort up in the process. As it formed a huge ball in the air, Voldemort slashed into it. It seemed like he was trying to cut it open, but the water just flowed back into place as Dumbledore held his wand and cupped his other hand closer and closer together. His efforts were not lost, however, for the ball broke and flowed out in a rush out over the polished floor.

Voldemort pointed his wand up and glass shot out of the office windows and flew together to form a flock of shards. They swarmed together for a moment before shooting off at Dumbledore as Voldemort forcefully stabbed his wand in his direction. The glass slammed into a shield Dumbledore rose from deep blue magic. Soft sand fell like snow over the wet floor and destroyed marble walls- collecting in holes from violent spells.

Just then, the minister and a group of 20 Aurors stormed in. Seeing Voldemort, they paused in shock before he disappeared. Then Aurors spread out over the area. Harry looked away from the minister staring gobsmacked at the damage muttering to himself over and over again, "He's back. He's back. I can't believe he's back" to look over to where Bellatrix was lying. Only she wasn't there anymore. He wasn't that shocked though. They had created a big distraction for themselves and she could have easily escaped into the nearby exit.

But before he could turn back to the ministry officials leading out his friends from the other room and see the proper damage, the blinding pain erupted in his scar. This vision pulled together into void, his friends calling out "Harry!" in alarm, as a voice hissed, "_**I'm not done with you yet, Harry Potter.**_"


	4. Dark

Hey this takes place in the summer between fourth and fifth year.

Have you ever wondered what beautiful horrors lay beyond that door?" he spoke quickly, with quiet glee. "Have you ever dreamed of it- the blood and screams?" Harry backed away slowly, trying to creep away from the darkness radiating off of the boy- the darkness spreading into the area around him and suffocating the light. The boy's eyes were wide and red and there was something so purely predtorial that it seemed animalistic.

"No… no I do not," Harry is able to answer in an almost confident tone.

But then the darkness that had been fanatically sweeping out paused against the floor and the boy looks up at him- red eyes shining in the dark and a crazed grin widening.

"But Harry, you are now."

And then the dark teticalls of blackness fly out and grab him- grab everything- choking him, suffocating him, stealing his air and consciousness away like a bandit in the night. He could feel his life draining from him, but this time there was not phoenix to save him with tears of compassion. No, instead he was dying.

He was dying.

'I'm dying.'

But then the dark pulled away and him and the boy were sitting across from each other in a small living room- a warm fire burning just feet away. The boy looked up at him from across the room, sipping a deep red liquid from a silver tea cup.

"Don't look so confused Harry. It is unbecoming. There is no point in killing you inside of a dream. That would get me no where, and frankly be far less interesting." He sets the tea cup down with a click. "I would only waste time killing you in real life."

Harry knew he should say something, look for answers for the game they had been playing all of these nights- a game he did not know about until it was far too late to quit- far too late to cut losses, for now the stakes were too high. But all he could do is stare at the red rippling against the polished silver and slowly turn into a swirling blue.

"Our time is almost up for tonight my dear." A small smirk tugs on the boy's lips. The blue settles into a deep emerald green. "And do try to remember the door this time. You know how much I hate forgetfulness." A black mist surfaces from the green and rises into a skull. "Farewell now."

And as everything fades away, a smoke snake comes out of the skull's mouth and wraps itself around the boy's shoulder- the smirk on his lips still staring back at him, loud, louder than his red red eyes.

Harry awoke in a sweat.

He was alone at Privet Drive.


	5. Of His Own

He opened his eyes and felt the sweat on his skin. Damn Snape and his blasted Occlumency. Seeing other people's glimpses were bad enough without having to relive his too. And no matter how much he tried, Harry couldn't seem to keep Snape out of his head. He leaned back into his chair as Snape passed in front of him, ripping his technique to shreds without offering any other advise except "For Merlin's sake, empty you mind Potter!" and more smearing of his father's name. To this Harry tried to ignore all of what left Snape's mouth in favor of focusing on how the ringing in his head was just increasing.

And suddenly a typhoon slammed into his mind again and washed away his delicate hold on his memories- once again pushing him into a stew of them.

_The Orphanage- grey and intimidating._

"_The children are afraid of something," one matron whispered to the other. They don't know I'm listening. They don't know it's me. _

_The letters. All the letters!_

_Goodbye Slick. I will miss you well._

_Hogwarts! With great floating decorations and more family than ever before!_

_Trying to fight what will come next, but we already know. The glimpses have shown us. _

"_Shhh….. Child. It's alright. Just lay back and let me do the work. It won't hurt a bit."_

_Everything swirls together and nothing is its own anymore. There is no stopping it. There is no one to help._

_Spells and wizards and dreams. Colors and secrets to deep inside to repeat. _

_Big red eyes that find me everywhere. _

_Death so much death! Help._

_Help! _

_His vacant eyes stare back up at me and the smile that was there a moment before is now long gone. The blood seeps out of him and onto me as I cradle his head in my lap, and rock slowly back and forth. I never got to tell him. I never will. Tell him that-_

"_**NNNOOOOOOO!"**_

Snape fell back against the desk with the force. His eyes were wide with shock at what he had seen. Never before had he been that deep. And never again will he be able to by the look of Harry at that moment- hands holding his head, eyes so wide that you can see around the whole of the iris, and a gaze that seems to be off somewhere else- watching something in grave horror, unable to look away.

They stay in a heavy fog of silence until Harry whispers, more to himself than anyone else, "No… No more."

There were no more lessons after that.


End file.
